Porque me duele tanto quererte?
by vasty
Summary: Tanto ocurre en un pasillo de Hogwarts? que tragica es la vida de Ginny , todo le sale mal ...
1. es injusto?

Bien este finc se lo dedico a Gaby-Chan .Por haber leído "Soñar es Malo" , y porque no tengo ni una sola idea de cómo seguir aquel finc ...¬¬ . Por ello te escribo este!! Bien? .  
  
Capitulo 1:-  
  
"Odio este maldito lugar ... , solo por el ..." se decía Ginny mientras caminaba con un montón de libros en las manos , y por culpa de ellos apenas lograba ver .  
  
"Maldición! Estúpida!" dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras .  
  
"Ups... lo siento! no ,no fue mi intención??" se disculpo Ginny , mientras comenzaba a recoger sus libros .  
  
"A ... si claro , te creo todo ... " dijo con burla el chico.  
  
"Eres lo peor , te odio" mintió Ginny.  
  
"Ya si, te deseo lo mismo , que mueras pronto pobretona" Dijo Malfoy , mientras se iba , y dejaba a una pelirroja llorando .  
  
"Como me gustaría que supieras mis sentimientos hacia ti, si tan solo pensaras en mi tanto como lo hago yo por ti ..." se decía la chica mientras recogía los libros que quedaban en el piso , y seguía llorando .  
  
"de quien decías esas hermosas palabras Ginny?"dijo una voz muy dulce , pero ...  
  
"Me estabas escuchando Harry?"pregunto la chica , tratando de esconder sus lagrimas , y lo roja que estaba.  
  
"Hem ... si , disculpa si te molesto ... pero ... pero fue solo de casualidad ... disculpa si te molesto ... lo siento Ginny".Dijo Harry buscando los ojos de la pelirroja .  
  
"esta bien ..." dijo Ginny aun ocultando su rostro de Harry ... , pues seria obvio que le aria mas de miles de preguntas , las cuales ella no estaba dispuesta a responder .  
  
Harry estaba aburrido de buscar la forma de que Ginny lo viera , el solo quería saber que le ocurría , porque no le mostraba sus ojos?. Así que mientras le entregaba un libro , con una mano le tomo el rostro .  
  
"que te sucede?" preguntó Harry con mucho cariño . Mientras que Ginny lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue serrar sus ojos.  
  
"nada , no... no te preocupes ... " respondiò Ginny , y luego se levantó para desaparecer.  
  
"a donde vas?" pregunto Harry , muy preocupado , pues quería saber que le ocurría a Ginny.  
  
"a dejar estos libros al estúpido de Snape."  
  
"vamos , te acompaño" dijo Harry mientras tomaba mas de la mitad de los libros que sostenía la pelirroja .  
  
"bien , si tu quieres ... "  
  
"vamos ."  
  
"claro vamos ..." dijo Ginny, algo ruborizada ; se sentía algo extraña cuando estaba junto al mejor amigo de su amigo ... se sentía como cuando estaba con ...  
  
"malfoy?" pensó la chica en voz alta.  
  
"Malfoy?? Que tiene ese infeliz?" preguntó Harry.  
  
"que tonta soy , cada día estoy peor ... uf... como se me ocurre hablar del enemigo de Harry? tan tonta soy?" dijo Ginny esta vez en su mente .  
  
"Ginny despierta!!!" dijo Harry mientras movía una mano de lado a lado , para que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos .  
  
"No , no tiene nada Malfoy ..." respondiò apresuradamente Ginny.  
  
"Bien..."Dijo Harry muy extrañado.  
  
Pasaron mas de veinte minutos y nadie hablo , cada uno estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos...  
  
"Que me pasa? Porque estoy tan preocupado? Y por mi Ginny?. No , espera Harry! Desde cuando es MI Ginny? Siempre la he visto como la pequeña hermanita de mi mejor amigo, no? Que es lo que me esta pasando?"  
  
"Por que? Porque me tenía que encontrar con Harry? Justo cuando a mi se me ocurre ponerme a llorar? Bien que me pasa? Porque me siento tan extraña junto a el? Párese que he vuelto a enamorarme de Harry , pero si todo eso lo había dejado hace tiempo atrás ,no?"  
  
" Legamos Ginny?" preguntó Harry mientras que Harry paraba frente a una puerta .  
  
"si ..." dijo la chica muy desanimada , pues no era lo mas entretenido del mundo encontrarse con Snape ...  
  
"tock , tock ..." toco la puerta el chico .  
  
De repente se abrió lentamente , dejando ver un amplio escritorio , y a un profesor , pues de mas esta decir que era Snape .  
  
"entren señores..." dijo maliciosamente Snape a Harry y Ginny. Ambos chicos entraron . Y justo cuando Ginny iba a pronunciar palabra Snape la interrumpió.  
  
"se puede saber que hace señor Potter aquí?" interrogo el profesor  
  
"la ayudé a traer los libros , pues son muchos ." respondiò con odio Harry.  
  
"pero este trabajo era solo para la señorita Weasley... , por ello tendré que castigarla ..." dijo Snape mientras veía fijamente a Ginny.  
  
"pero profesor Snape ..." reclamo Harry.  
  
"o prefiere que le quite puntos además del castigo señorita?"dijo severamente el profesor sin sacar de encima los ojos a Ginny.  
  
"no profesor , se puede saber cual es mi castigo?" pregunto la chica algo desanimada .  
  
"no , pues eso lo sabrá mañana . Solo tiene que estar aquí después de clases..."pero Snape no pudo continuar pues justo en ese momento apareció Malfoy tras la puerta.  
  
"profesor , hay dos alumnos fuera del castillo ..."dijo Draco .  
  
"me acabas de interrumpir... así que mañana tendrás que venir" dijo Snape.  
  
"pero ..., pero que?" dijo Draco muy molesto , no podía creerlo , pues se suponía que el era su alumno favorito , no podía castigarlo .  
  
"lo que oíste Malfoy! , estas castigado! O prefieres perder puntos?"  
  
"no profesor!" respondiò desafiante Draco , mientras se retiraba .  
  
"ustedes también se pueden retirar" dijo Snape a Harry y Ginny. Nota Autora:- Hola! Bien espero les haya gustado mi primer capitulo de este finc.  
  
Bien estoy esperando que me den sus opiniones , así que mándenme reviews!!! Bye!._ se despide Vasty *-* 


	2. II Capitulo

Por:- Vast!ane V!rg!n!a G!nny S!moneta Ana Wend!._ (mis nombres *-*) Pero mas fácil:- Vasty!(como dicen mis amigas)  
  
*si recibo mas de 10 reviews les prometo algo, que en la historia ocurrirá algo mas pronto de lo que yo quisiera. eh! Así que escríbanme!*  
  
Capitulo 2:-  
  
La luna se hallaba en la penumbra de la oscura noche. Pocas veces se lo graba divisar algún rayo de luna , que con gran intento lograban penetrar por las cortinas de su ventana.  
  
De ninguna forma pudo conciliar el sueño , pues ya no podía mas. Se sentía muy enojada; porque tenían que castigarla?. No rea justo!. No porque al Inepto(Snape) le cayera mal uno de los dos chicos mas guapos... de toda la escuela ella tenía que ser castigada.  
  
Por lo menos así pensaba Ginny. Tenía tanta ira que se sentó y golpeo con ambas manos en las sabanas de su lecho.  
  
"Maldigo el día en que naciste, Snape"pronuncio ella, para si. Claro que le habría encantado compartir aquel hermoso y peculiar sentimiento con su hermano Ronald. Pero como eran las cuatro de la madrugada... ¿alguien podría estar despierto?.  
  
Se levantó y se sentó sobre su almohada, coloco sus brazos sobre el espacio que quedaba entre su lecho y la ventana. Acomodó su rostro sobre sus brazos. Y se dedico a observar a todas las estrellas que se encontraban en el permanente cielo.  
  
Lentamente comenzó a dejar de lado todo el odio hacia Snape. Pues estaba muy concentrada en todo lo que se hallaba frente a ella.  
  
"Que discretas son las estrellas... ; porque son tan esclavas, cautivas y prisioneras de esta única oscuridad? Porque su resplandor es tan leve? porque no es como el de la luna, que tan grande que es..."dijo la chica en su mente , pero se detuvo en un instante al darse cuenta que había algo , o alguien cerca del bosque prohibido sobre... .  
  
  
  
***(por otra parte ...)  
  
  
  
Esta ya era la sexta vez que se desvelaba en la semana. Se sentía algo perturbado, por así decir. Algo muy extraño le molestaba, a pesar de no saber el porque. De repente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una pelirroja, que había dejado llorando, en uno de los miles de pasillos del castillo.  
  
"porque mierda se me viene ese estúpido recuerdo?"se preguntó Malfoy. "porque tengo que acordarme de esa... cuando la odio. Así como odio al director; a Pottercito, y a sus otros sobrantes amiguitos, el pobretón y la sangre sucia. No?" se volvió a preguntar el joven. Mientras con una mano se revolvía todo su cabello platinado.  
  
Levantó una mano lentamente(mientras afirmaba las sabanas), y la dejo caer sobre su pálido rostro, para a si tratar de conciliar el sueño. Paso media hora con los ojos serrados, esperando que se le acercara el sueño. Pero fue en vano, parecía que tenia algún repelente, como el de los mosquitos.  
  
Se aburrió de esperar, y se sentó sobre su lecho, coloco ambas manos en su cabeza, mientras que sus piernas se recogían, y quedaban dobladas bajo sus brazos, y apegadas a su pecho. Tomo aire lentamente, y bufo. "Bien ahora que?"se dijo con sus típicas palabras arrastradas.  
  
Y sin mas ni mas se levantó. Pues pensaba salir a tomar aire, talvez de aquella manera se despejaba un poco, y podría conciliar el sueño.  
  
Como estaba totalmente desnudo, (ya que ese era su atuendo para dormir... ) se coloco unos bóxer verdes, y se coloco una túnica negra(como de costumbre...)y la dejo abierta.  
  
Se acerco a su baúl, y sacó de adentro su escoba. La tomo con una mano y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba junto a su lecho, ósea la que se encontraba frente a el (el baúl se encontraba bajo la ventana) (n/a me entienden?, porque yo no mucho... ¬¬').  
  
Se subió a la escoba y salió por la ventana...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mientras que por otra parte un joven de ojos verdes tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño , ya que pensaba en...  
  
  
  
Nota Autora:- Hola! Les dedico este capitulo a todos ustedes . Y les agradezco que lo hallan leído! bien les prometo que pronto les publico el próximo capitulo, les pido disculpas (voy de disculpas a disculpas ...¬¬) pero es que mi papito a ocupado mucho el computador, y bueno... me entienden... ¿cierto?._  
  
Ojalas halla sido de su agrado este capitulo, porque a mi no mucho. Pero sean cual sean sus opiniones las acepto. Así que estoy esperando sus reviews!! Sino me escriben ni siquiera un solo y mísero review hacen que me sienta mal!!!! V_V, pero *si recibo mas de 10 reviews les prometo algo, que en la historia ocurrirá algo mas pronto de lo que yo quisiera. eh! Así que escríbanme! *  
  
Bye! Vasty *-* 


	3. no se dió cuenta

Lo siento, necesitaba inspiración para escribirles. Y la que ahora tengo se la agradezco a mi profesora de lenguaje por narrarme "la espera" .(y claro al escritor chileno, Guillermo Blanco).  
Harry se levantó sigilosamente. Deseaba caminar por entre los pasillos del castillo. Sacó de su viejo baúl su capa invisible, y salió de la torre.  
  
Camino unos cuantos minutos, sin rumbo alguno. Deseando que su mente se aclarara, y también su corazón. Quería mucho a Ginny, pues era la hermanita de Ron, y eso era para el, si ... eso... cierto?, o... era algo mas profundo lo que sentía por ella?.  
  
Camino paulatinamente hasta la entrada principal del castillo. Y no tenía mas que salir a dar una vuelta al plácido intemperie.  
**  
Ginny corrió lo mas velos que podía, para llegar tan solo a contemplar a ... a esa persona que se hallaba junto a un árbol. No le importaba lo que le diría(ósea insultos), en absoluto, solo deseaba verlo, pues lo ansiaba cada instante mas.  
  
Cuando le faltaban tan solo metros para el encuentro ella se arrepintió. Temía algo, algo presentía que ocurriría, y que no seria de lo mas grato. Por ello decidió que lo mejor sería esconderse tras los arbustos. Pero quería ver a Malfoy, y se arrastro con toda delicadeza hasta el arbusto mas próximo a el.  
  
Sintió que algo no andaba nada bien, sentía que algo estaba siguiéndola, pero no tomo importancia pues al dar un vistazo no halló nada detrás de ella.  
  
Decidida comenzó a contemplar al joven de cabellos platinados, lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Pero se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que solo se hallaba con una túnica sin ser serrada, y con ... . Ginny no tardo en que sus mejillas se tornaran de un fuerte color rosa.  
  
Pocos segundos pasaron cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire logro que la chica despegara los ojos de Malfoy. Sintió que algo, o alguien se encontraba tras ella; con muchísimo temor, temiendo lo peor voltio su rostro.  
  
No podía creer lo que veía, alguien estaba junto a ella, estaba claro. Pero el problema era que lo que la acompañaba era una sucia y vieja calavera. La cual comenzaba a mover una huesuda mano, y la posaba sobre la mano de Ginny.  
  
Ella no dudo en hacer el intento de gritar, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba tan asustada que nada logro salir por sus labios.  
  
Trato de quitar su mano de los huesos que la rodeaban, pero fue en un absoluto en vano. Sentía que los huesos comenzaban a quemar su piel, y a cada segundo la mano huesuda la apretaba con una fuerza inexplicable.  
**  
Mientras Draco se ahogaba en sus pensamientos de confusión algo lo despertó. Los arbustos que se encontraban mas próximos de el se movían violentamente.  
  
No obstante tomo su varita, que se hallaba en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica. Se acercó muy disimuladamente, con la varita de frente.  
  
Le quedaban pocos pasos para estar juntó a lo que se movía, y paro en seco. Pues si se acercaba mucho podría, fuera lo que fuera, atacarlo, y talvez matarlo. Así que con un rapido hechizó hizo que el arbusto saliera por los aires, el cual fue a parar sepa merlín donde.  
  
Dejando paso a la vista de Malfoy a una calavera, a la cual rodeaba una leve luz azulina. Pero no solo se encontraba aquella extraña cosa, que sino también a su lado estaba una joven de cabellos rojizos. La cual se encontraba desmayada junto a esa extraña criatura.  
  
Al notar que la calavera no se movía, el chico decidió dar un paso. Pero esta abrazó a Ginny.  
  
Malfoy estaba seguro que si volvía a dar otro paso la calavera haría otra cosa. Pero de seguro algo peor. Que podía hacer para salvar a Ginny?, estaba seguro que aquella cosa no era buena, y si lo fuera no estaría escondida.  
  
Tratando de pensar en alguna solución, se le ocurrió lanzar al esqueleto volando por el aire como lo había hecho con el arbusto, pero que ocurriría con Ginny?, la dejaría que fuera a parar juntó a la calavera? Nunca.  
  
Que podía hacer?. Estaba inmóvil, y con una ganas enormes de acercarse a Ginny y dejarla a su lado, protegiéndola, pero que mas daba pensar en eso, cuando debía ayudarla.  
  
La calavera movió la cabeza, en señal de que algo estaba juntó a Malfoy. El chico imito el movimiento del esqueleto, y se encontró con Potter. El cual no sabía de donde había aparecido, solo sabía que algo afirmaba en una de sus manos, además de que en la otra llevaba la varita.  
  
"De que lo beneficiaría tenerlo a el(Harry) a su lado? Era un incompetente, y si de algo estaba seguro era que el solo había llegado allí para salvar a Virginia. Y de lo único que servía era para estar en todas partes, sin ser invitado."  
  
"Porque debía estar el inepto de Malfoy? Pues claro que a el no le interesaba su Ginny. Un momento de nuevo MI Ginny?, no, NO es mía... . Bueno no importaba del todo... . Solo sabía que si de algo servia Malfoy era para regalarlo a la extraña criatura, para que se lo llevara a cambio de Ginny."  
  
La chica comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, aun estando junto a la calavera , y además siendo que esta la abrazaba, trató de modular palabra, pero no tenía fuerzas. Sentía como si la criatura le hubiera robado toda la energía, y ahora la afirmaba con mucha mas fuerza que como lo había hecho en un principio. Temerosa comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas.  
  
"No Ginny, no llores" dijo Harry, y prosiguió: "traes tu varita?".  
n/a :- Hola ! como están? Supongo que bien, pero ya a lo principal "les gusto?"ojalas.  
  
Aquí no esta del todo mi inspiración, pero pronto se las are ver. Mándenme REVIEWS!!! Y escríbanme en ellos sus acotaciones, e ideas.  
  
Bye! Se me cuidan, se despide Vasty*-*! 


End file.
